


Baggage

by blynninja



Category: Akatsuki no Yona | Yona of the Dawn
Genre: Gen, Multi, Other, Tae-woo thinks about stuff, a little bit AU, a tag for leaving Fuuga
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-24
Updated: 2019-07-24
Packaged: 2020-07-17 05:29:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19947301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blynninja/pseuds/blynninja
Summary: "He’s only ever heard Hak complain about the castle, but his rapport with “Rina” convinces him there’s more to the story than just Hak being a bodyguard.So as the Thunder Beast heads out, apparently intending to leave forever, the new chief has to say something."





	Baggage

**Author's Note:**

> Just Tae-woo thinking about Hak and "Rina" and sharing a bit of that with Hak before he/they leave Fuuga. Slight AU to how the chapter/episode went.

There aren’t many girls with red hair, let alone girls with red hair from Kuuto, so Tae-woo doesn’t buy the “court lady” lie for a second.

He keeps it to himself, though, knowing that Hak must have a reason for protecting the Princess’s identity while she’s in Fuuga.

Still, he can’t help but watch their interactions with interest. He’s only ever heard Hak complain about the castle, but his rapport with “Rina” convinces him there’s more to the story than just Hak being a bodyguard.

So as the Thunder Beast heads out, apparently intending to leave forever, the new chief has to say something.

“Princesses with baggage are a heavy burden,” Tae-woo says knowingly, enjoying the surprise on Hak’s face.

“You knew?” Hak asks, but Tae-woo snores, pretending to sleep to avoid Hak’s rage.

He looks up, though, when they hear the Princess calling.

“Hak! I’m leaving this place. Come with me,” she declares, the wind blowing her hair like embers.

“What did you say?” Hak asks, straightening and approaching the Princess.

“I’m leaving. If I stay here, Capital Fuuga will be caught in the conflict.”

“Go back,” Hak says, frowning. “I’ve already spoken to the elder. This place is safe now. You should live quietly here.”

“I don’t remember allowing you to leave alone. You told me to use you as a tool to live.”

Yona’s gaze is determined, and Tae-woo feels impressed. She’d been confused and shy when she’d arrived here a few days ago, but now she’s got fire in her eyes.

Hak bows his head, informing the Princess as much as Tae-woo, “I returned the name of ‘Son.’ I’m no longer a general or your servant. I’m about to leave on a free journey. I don’t have to take care of you. If you keep quiet, Soo-won won’t do anything.”

Yona rushes to block Hak’s path and Tae-woo just stares.

“Move,” says Hak.

“I’ve already decided!” The Princess declares.

“No matter what you think, I’m not taking you with me,” Hak says, but Tae-woo can see the tell-tale signs of his friend wavering.

Yona shakes her head defiantly, and Tae-woo watches, intrigued.

“Do you have money? If we’re going to be traveling together, I’ll have to protect you. I’m asking if you have the money to pay me for my services.”

Hak’s hand flies out to catch the Princess’s and he leans in close, asking, “Or will you pay me with your body?”

The Wind Tribe is used to Hak’s banter. Tae-woo, especially, is familiar with Hak teasing people, even if it’s been a few years since the Thunder Beast has been around the Wind capital for any length of time.

They’re the Wind Tribe; they joke and nap and still get things done. It’s how they’ve always done things, so Tae-woo isn’t surprised at all to hear Hak pose such a question in a bid to rile the Princess.

Even from here, Tae-woo can see Yona’s gaze soften a little as she replies, “I don’t have anything to give you.”

Hak just stares for a long moment before he says, “You catch on quick.”

He lets go of her hand, and Tae-woo watches her eyes go wide as Hak says, “Good bye, Princess Yona.”

When Yona moves, it’s to grip Hak’s robes, demanding, “But I want you!”

Tae-woo feels nearly faint with glee, glad of the wall at his back, as Yona continues, “Give yourself to me, Hak!”

As his former chief falls to the ground and finally concedes that the princess wins, the new chief just grins. He almost feels bad for his friend, but Hak’s been pining for the princess since they were kids, so really, he’s gotten himself into this mess.

Tae-woo sees Elder Mun-dok out of the corner of his eye, a bow in the old man’s hands.

This’ll be good.

The old man threatens and cajoles, but Tae-woo knows he loves Hak—loves all of them, really, but Hak most of all.

“Forgive my brat of a grandson, Princess!” Mun-dok pleads, turning a glare on Hak, who stiffens.

Tae-woo leans back against the wall, grinning.

“How dare you touch the Princess so casually?!” Mun-dok continues, his face growing redder by the second. “And to suggest that the Princess should pay you that way!”

“Mun-dok!” Yona smiles, her dress twirling as she spins around to approach the Elder.

Hak stays on the ground for a few more moments, watching the Princess and his grandfather, and Tae-woo approaches to offer his friend a hand up.

Hak glares at him for all of two seconds before his gaze turns appreciative and he accepts Tae-woo’s assistance.

“Mun-dok, I’m leaving Fuuga,” the Princess says unnecessarily, and Mun-dok goes teary-eyed but drops the bow to pull Yona into a hug that she returns eagerly.

Hak brushes the dust off of his robes and gives Tae-woo a small smile that the new chief returns with a shrug as they both turn to watch Yona and Mun-dok say goodbye.

Tae-woo’s certain that whatever comes next, Hak will protect the Princess no matter the cost.

**Author's Note:**

> IDK where this came from. I was rewatching the series and had a thought while Hak says goodbye to Tae-woo. *shrug*


End file.
